Control
by Angelique Z
Summary: Sarada se cansó que sea Boruto quien iniciara la relación íntima. Estaba decidida a voltear los papeles y fuera ella quien tomara el control. *Borusara Oneshot* *Extra Sidestory*


Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Adv: Sidestory Oneshot "Secreto". Lemon.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Control**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—No te rías.

—No aceptas que tome la delantera-ttebasa.

—¿Y-Y eso qué?

—¿Lo harás así?

Sarada se mordió el labio inferior.

La situación era muy conocida para ambos. Se encontraban, pactaban un lugar de encuentro clandestino como si se tratara de criminales, inventaban cualquier pretexto para desaparecer de la vista aguda de sus padres, y terminaban por tomar una habitación que les quedara de camino. Retando a que alguien los encontrara. Casi siempre era la misma rutina, a menos que alguno de ellos tuviera una misión importante fuera de la aldea. No podían desperdiciar tiempo. La adolescencia era muy corta para desaprovecharla.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

Ni bien pisaron la habitación, no hubo tiempo de intercambiar palabras de saludo o un 'qué tal te fue en la misión'. Nada. La boca de Boruto habló por sí sola al unirse con la de Sarada en un beso salvaje y lleno de ansiedad. Las ropas cayeron al suelo una por una, dejando un camino de lujuria en cada prenda. Perdidos en la impaciencia chocaron con la cama. Boruto tomó posición encima de Sarada, con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama para no sofocarla con su peso, muy entretenido en el beso compartido. Al joven rubio se le infló el pecho al sentir a su compañera pedir por él con cada fibra de su ser, pegada completamente a su pecho y demostrando la fuerza de su agarre alrededor de su cuello. Por su parte, él deseó seguir con lo acostumbrado, entrar en ella y arrancar suspiros de su garganta.

Para Sarada, no fue igual. Si bien estaba muy motivada a continuar, le molestaba sobremanera que sea Boruto quien siempre tuviera la dominancia en la relación. En comparación de él, se avergonzaba con facilidad cuando comenzaban el intercambio de caricias o besos, pero no quería decir que no sintiera la necesidad de tomar la iniciativa. Apretó los puños cuando lo tuvo encima de ella, otra vez dejándola a su merced, como si automáticamente tomara la autoridad. Lo había pensado tanto en los últimos días que su inconsciente le gritó girar el pastel.

Ella también deseaba tomar el control.

Fue en ese momento que usó parte de su _chakra_ para generar fuerza en su cuerpo y terminó por girar ambos cuerpos en la cama. Terminó encima de Boruto, usando las manos como apoyo sobre su pecho. Respiró agitadamente por la situación. Un profundo color escarlata invadió sus mejillas ante la risa de su compañero y por la pregunta que la dejó en vilo. Vacilante, movió ligeramente sus caderas hacia delante creando un rozamiento entre ambas partes íntimas. Jadeó a causa de la sensibilidad, pero no se detuvo.

Ella quería hacerlo de esa manera.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo, Boruto, entre dientes—. Sarada, tu…

—L-Lo haré —decidió.

Dejó una mano sobre el pecho de Boruto para no perder el equilibrio, y con la otra, tomó la erección de su compañero, como si se tratara de su propio cuerpo. Respiró profundo cuando lo puso en su entrada y fue bajando el cuerpo poco a poco. Gimió sonoramente cuando llegó a la mitad, sin pensar, se sentó completamente sobre sus caderas. Escuchó una maldición más de la boca de Boruto por la caída tan abrupta. Se impacientó tanto que lo sintió apretado dentro de ella. Tuvo que aceptar que le dolió un poco por el rozamiento tan forzado.

—N-No fue lo que tuve en mente. —Los brazos, que permanecían como apoyo sobre el abdomen de Boruto, temblaron.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo, Boruto, en una media sonrisa burlona—. Te ves jodidamente sensual.

—C-Cállate. —Se avergonzó.

—Hablo en serio. —Movió las caderas hacia arriba, lo que causó que Sarada se alzara y bajara nuevamente hacia su pelvis. Se deleitó por la elevación de su cuerpo y el movimiento de sus senos—. Jodidamente sensual.

—¡Ahh! —gimió, cuando sintió la fricción en sus paredes—. ¡Boruto!

—T-Tengo un problema aquí y… —comenzó, Boruto—, necesito que te muevas-ttebasa.

Sarada entendió. Sí que entendió. El movimiento de improviso que sintió entre sus piernas fue de tal magnitud que no pensó en las consecuencias. Sólo tuvo en mente dominarlo, dejar que siempre fuera él quien iniciara. No estaba segura cómo sería esa posición, pero necesitaba seguir.

—P-Pídelo con propiedad —exigió, Sarada.

—¿Mandona otra vez?

—Pídelo.

—Comience a mover sus caderas, señorita Uchiha. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Quiero escucharla gritar.

—Eres un tramposo —se quejó.

Ni siquiera la dejó cantar victoria con la última frase. Él sería que gritara por ella, y no al revés. Iba a tener el control sobre él de alguna manera.

Dispuesta a responder, se sorprendió por las manos que tomaron las suyas. Dejó la posición de soporte que tenía sobre el abdomen de Boruto y le llevó las manos hacia el frente de su pecho, suspendidos en el aire. Fue como un soporte para que su cuerpo se mantuviera erguido. Apretó las piernas, y gimió por la presión que sintió en su interior. Fue como una caricia interna ante la erección de su compañero. Escuchó su nombre con insistencia.

Ella tampoco pudo resistir más. Aceptó su ayuda y comenzó a moverse. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar tan pronto. Como si se tratara de un movimiento involuntario subió las caderas hasta casi llegar a punta de la masculinidad de Boruto y volvió bajar. Se le formó un hueco en el estómago; fue más de lo que predijo. Apretó las manos sobre las de su compañero e hizo fuerza para seguir con sus movimientos. Estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, y no era Boruto quien se llevaba todo el crédito. Se sintió en las nubes saber que tenía el control. Le dio gusto escuchar los jadeos de Boruto, y su nombre a través de sus labios.

Era una experiencia por demás gratificante.

Boruto se deleitó por la constancia de los movimientos de Sarada que lo hizo jadear con anhelo. Los músculos internos se comprimieron cada vez más sobre su erección. El vaivén dejó de ser tan extenso y se convirtió en una fricción constante, corta y profunda. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien que se sintió satisfecho por el arranque emocional de su compañera de niñez por hacer semejante cambio. Sus caderas se movieron cada vez más rápido, apretaba sus manos para darse fuerza en cada empujón, su cabeza se iba para atrás mientras se mordía cada vez más fuerte el labio inferior para evitar gritar, sus senos se agitaban ante la premura. Ambos cuerpos se movían en una acompasada sintonía que parecía estar hecho uno para el otro.

—E-Estoy… cerca —expresó, Sarada, con agitación—. ¡Ah!

—A-Aún no…

Sarada sintió los brazos de Boruto abriéndose paso por su cintura y situándose en sus caderas. Se sorprendió a causa de la fricción que generó en su interior su abrupto movimiento. Casi gritó por el empuje profundo al momento que Boruto se sentó sobre la cama, dejándola al contacto de su pecho. Echó los brazos sobre su cuello para tomar apoyo, y continuó agitando las caderas. Las grandes manos estaban ahí para ayudarla, moverla a mayor velocidad, mientras generaba un rozamiento inimaginable en las paredes internas de su ser. Apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, cerrando el espacio lo más que pudo.

La boca por su cuello. Las manos sobre su trasero. No pudo contenerlo más.

Fue el momento que cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por la infinita electricidad que se abrió paso entre sus piernas y terminaron por su abdomen. Los dedos de los pies se retorcieron a causa de la presión que recorrió sus músculos. Sacudió las caderas involuntariamente un par de veces más antes de perder la fuerza sobre sus piernas.

Sólo las respiraciones agitadas llenaron el espacio.

Boruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose el cuerpo de Sarada con él. Tuvo que tomar bocanadas de aire para aminorar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Maldijo entre dientes por el intercambio no esperado que lo hacía jugar entre la frustración por no haber estado al mando, y de satisfacción, por verla moverse para él. Nada le quitaría el placer de tal recuerdo.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que aún estaba dentro de ella, cansado y amenazando con despertar nuevamente si alguien se movía más de la cuenta.

—Sarada —llamó, Boruto—. ¿Estás bien?

Sarada se tensó.

Recién ahora sintió la vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

—S-Sí. —Ocultó su rostro por su pecho e intentó echarse al otro lado de la cama—. Sólo quiero descansar… —Unos brazos la detuvieron—. ¡Boruto! ¡Q-Qué demonios te pasa!

Boruto se rió entre dientes.

Su sospecha se hizo tangible al sentirse endurecerse dentro de su compañera. Faltaba más. Quería todo de ella.

—Tal vez debas tomar el control nuevamente. —Le guiñó el ojo.

—Si acabamos de… —Lo miró, sonrojada—. E-Eres un pervertido. —Lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¿Yo? —Se ofendió—. Mira quien habla-ttebasa.

—C-Cállate.

—Entonces… —Ejerció más presión sobre su cintura; mirándola a los ojos, añadió—: ¿Quieres ir arriba o volvemos a lo de antes?

Sarada abrió la boca indignada. Le dio un golpe certero en el pecho.

—Abusiva —se quejó, Boruto.

—Debes saber… —comenzó, en un suspiro—, yo siempre estaré arriba.

Sarada lo tomó del cuello y juntó sus labios lánguidamente.

Ella tendría el control, siempre.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Notas Finales: Seguimos relacionando con el OS de "Secreto" por si alguien quiere saber de qué trata. Este OS es un extra, ya que Sarada necesitaba su momento de 'control' sobre Boruto ;) Se viene más XD

Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
